Operaatio Honeybee Inn
by Piratesse
Summary: Turkien Gun joutuu peiteoperaatioon Honeybee Inniin. Gunin POV.


OPERAATIO HONEYBEE INN

Katson itseäni suuresta, kiemuraisin kultakehyksin varustellusta peilistä. Turkien tummansininen työpuku on vaihtunut kullanhohtoiseen korsettiin, joka tuo vyötärön ja rinnat erittäin korostuneesti esiin. Olen hoikka muutenkin, mutta tämä tekee kyllä hurjan eron. En tiedä, miten tähän suhtautua. Pidänkö vai en? Tiukka kysymys, johon en kykene vastaamaan. Sääriäni peittävät verkkosukat, alaosana samaa korsetin kullansävyä heijastelevat todella niukat ja korkealle leikatut alushousut. Kokonaisuuden kruunaa hillittömät korkeat piikkikorkoiset kengät, joilla saan käveltyä yllättävän sujuvasti. Työtehtävänäni on soluttautua Honey Bee Inniin, jotta saataisiin Don Corneon viimeisimmistä tempauksista selvää. Mies selvästi järjestää aseiden salakuljetusta bordellin kulissien takana, ja näyttää myös siltä, että jotain muutakin on tekeillä. Soluttautuminen sisään vaatii tiettyä uhrautumista työn eteen. Mies ei olisi päässyt sisään kuin asiakkaan roolissa, joten varsinainen työ vaati naispuolista Turkia, ja arpa osui minuun.

Shotgunin olisi pitänyt saada tämä tehtävä. Neiti olen-nainut-koko-Midgaria-ja-rakastan-omien-puheideni-mukaan-seksiä olisi sopinut tähän täydellisesti. Olisi ollut aivan omiaan niiden pahuksen pitkien kinttujensa kanssa näissä verkkosukissa ja koroissa. Shotgun on kovaääninen, metelöivä ja aivan liian tyrkky Turkeihin. Siihen alituiseen kikatteluun, tyhjännauramiseen ja epämääräiseen flirttailuun menee hermot aivan täysin. Missä Minervan nimessä on sen naisen harkintakyky ja ammattiylpeys? Kysynpä vaan. Emme tule kovin hyvin toimeen keskenämme, se lienee selvää. Minä haluaisin toimia kurinalaisessa, järkevästi toimivassa työyhteisössä, kun se pilalle hemmoteltu ylhäisökakara taas pitää Turkeja leikkikenttänään.

Hän osaa ampua ja jäljittää, se hänen hyväkseen on myönnettävä, mutta hermoni pingottuvat, kun kaikesta pitää tehdä numero. Ainakin kaikesta, mitä hän on tehnyt, mihin osallistuu ja itse tehtävänkin aikana kaikki pitää tehdä raivostuttavan suurieleisesti. En ymmärrä, miten se perintöprinsessa on saanut kieputettua Veldin pikkusormensa ympärille, koska johtaja ei tuomitse lainkaan sitä, miten Shotgun esiintyy tai toimii töissä. Veld kuitenkin on varsin tiukka johtaja, mutta siitä huolimatta kaikki kukat saavat näemmä kukkia. Hän ei näytä piittaavan siitä, että se blondi keikuttelee takapuoltaan pitkin toimiston käytäviä, pyörittelee niitä kilometrimittaisia hiuksia sormensa ympärille ja ilveilee aivan miten sattuu. Gaia, nainen on jo yli parikymppinen, ja käyttäytyy edelleen kuin teini. Rodillakin on mennyt hermo siihen säätämiseen, sen huomaa aivan selvästi.

Shotgun on vielä luonnonblondi, kun toisten pitää saada se väri purkista. Raivostuttavaa. Hmmph, pillu telineillä, kuten yksi kadetti opistossa tapasi sanoa hoikista ja pitkäkinttuisista naisista. Tekisi mieli vahvistaa hänen näkemyksensä oikeaksi, jos harrastaisin niin tympeitä ilmaisuja.

Hmmph.

En ole kateellinen Shotgunille vähääkään. Minä sentään ajattelen omilla aivoillani. Minä olen sentään käynyt kadettikoulun ja Shin-Ran armeijan upseeriopiston. Tiedän jokaista pilkkua ja poikkeustakin myöten, mitä ohjesäännössä sanotaan, ja miten pitäisi menetellä missäkin tilanteessa. Shotgun vain tulee jonkun maalaiskartanon perijättärenä, mustana lampaana ja huvikseen liittyy huomion ja jännityksen kaipuussaan Turkeihin. En ymmärrä, mitä Veld on ajatellut hänet pestatessaan?

Onneksi Legend on ollut niin paljon kentällä. Hän on toinen ihminen, johon minulla palaa hermot. Siinä on toinen, jonka työmoraalista ei ole paljoa hyvää sanottavaa. Ei ainakaan, jos sattuu olemaan nainen. Ian heittelee sellaisia seksistisiä, vihjailevia ja jopa hyvin suoran kuuloisia ehdotuksia kaikille naisille. On varmaan turha edes mainitakaan, kuka reagoi niihin koukkuihin voimakkaimmin? Se yliampuva vastareaktio vain lisää vettä Legendin myllyyn, vaikka kaikki tietävät, ettei hän ole tosissaan ja vain kiusaa naispuolisia työntekijöitä huvikseen. Toivon sydämestäni, ettei hän tule olemaan yhteyshenkilöni tässä operaatiossa. Kuristan hänet ensitöikseni, mikäli hän vielä kerrankin kutsuu minua söpöliiniksi tai pikkutiikeriksi. Hän varmasti tietää, että inhoan sitä, mutta siitä huolimatta puhuttelee minua aina jollain naurettavalla tai alentavalla lempinimellä. Legend tekee sitä kylläkin kaikille, ja jokaisella naispuoliselle Turkille on varattu jokin typerä nimitys. Ainoa, joka ei ole saanut lempinimeä, taitaa olla Mariya. Ian ei varmaan uskalla, sillä Mariya sietää minuakin vähemmän sellaista käyttäytymistä.

Voi kun kontaktihenkilöni olisi ihan kuka tahansa muu kuin Legend.

Tai Reno

Tai Twin guns

Tai Martial Arts

Tai...

En minä oikeastaan edes halua, että kukaan tulisi. Järkevästi ajateltuna, vaihtoehtoja ei ole kovinkaan monta. Twin guns ei voi tulla tänne, koska on Don Corneon tappolistalla käännettyään hänelle selkänsä ja liityttyään Turkeihin.

(En ymmärrä, miten hän kestää Shotgunia työparinaan.)

Nunchaku ei vakuuttaisi ketään siitä, että olisi tosissaan hakemassa naisseuraa, ja Rod on liian motoristi ollakseen uskottava kalliin bordellin asiakas. Veld tuskin uskaltaa päästä Legendiä tällaiseen paikkaan – tai Renoakaan sen puolin. Eli se jättää listalle Ruden, Katanan, Martial Artsin ja Tsengin. Rudeakaan en halua nähdä. Hän oli monta vuotta työparini ja aivan, aivan liian tuttu. Kuolisin häpeään.

Tehtävä tuntuu jo valmiiksi fiaskolta. En kyllä anna sen mennä pilalle vain sen takia, että minua nolottaa olla tässä tilanteessa jonkun miespuolisen työkaverini nenän edessä. Enkä saa antaa itsestäni sellaista kuvaa Honeybee Innissä, ettenkö olisi pätevä. Pilaisin samalla tehtävän ja Turkien maineen. Täytyy vain suhtautua tähän kuin mihin tahansa muuhunkin peiteoperaatioon; kylmän rauhallisesti, eikä ajatella liian tarkkaan sitä, mitä voi joutua vielä tekemään. Huh, miten hirvittää.

Voi kun se olisi Tseng.

Wutailainen suhtautuu aina tarpeellisella jämäkkyydellä kaikkiin operaatioihin, eikä tarvitse pelätä, etteikö hommat tulisi hoidettua asiallisesti ja tehokkaasti. Tiedän Veldin leipovan hänestä seuraavaa Turkien johtajaa, ja Tseng on minusta erinomainen valinta siihen – ja hermostuttavan kiehtova kaikessa siinä jäykkyydessään ja eksoottisuudessaan. Sellainen pitkä silkkisen näköinen tukka ja se tumma katse, jollaisen joskus saattaa tavoittaa hänen kasvoiltaan. Mmm.

Kello kilahtaa merkiksi siitä, että pitää mennä näyttäytymään aulaan. Varistan mielikuvat wutailaisesta esimiehestäni ja ryhdistäydyn. Selvä, tänään on se päivä, kun olen tositoimissa ja nyt tulija voi olla joku Turkeista. Minulla ei ole vielä juurikaan mitään kerrottavaa, mutta olen sentään päässyt kunnialla taloon sisään, vaikutan käyttäytymiseltäni ja ulkoisesti samalta kuin kuka hyvänsä täällä. Jännitys pesiytyy vatsaani ja kämmeneni hikoavat aivan järjettömän paljon. Miksi minä olen näin hermostunut? Tämä on vain työtä. Pelkkää työtä.

Avaan minulle varatun huoneen oven ja kävelen muiden, lähes identtisesti puettujen tyttöjen kanssa punaisella kokolattiamatolla somistettuun käytävään. Kuljemme reittiä, joka on koristeltu prameilla kultakehyksillä rajatuilla, aistillisilla alastonkuvilla, saavumme portaisiin ja siitä sitten avaraan saliin, jossa asiakas tekee valintansa. Vilkaisen ohi mennessäni vielä peilikuvaani huoneiden kanssa yhtenäiseksi stailatusta kultakehyksisestä kuvastimesta ja hermostumista ei ainakaan pysty näkemään ulkoisesti. Hyvä. Niin kauan kuin sitä ei näy, se ei haittaa. Huulipunaa on ehkä vähän liikaa, mutta tuskin se on mikään ongelma.

Ruskealla antiikkinahkasohvalla istuu mustahiuksinen mies tummassa puvussa. Kravatti on solmittu moitteetta valkoisen kauluksen alle, takki istuu täydellisesti ja kengät on lankattu. Salkku on laskettu tuolin viereen käden ulottuviin, ja hän on kuin kuka tahansa liikemies tulossa rentoutumaan pitkän päivän jälkeen. Hän puhdistaa silmälasejaan nenäliinalla ja nostaa ne sitten nenälleen.

Voi ei.

Se on Katana.

Alun tyrmistykseni ja pettymykseni siitä, ettei se ollut kaipaamani wutailainen, vaihtuu helpotukseen siitä, että kyseessä tosiaankin on Katana, eikä kukaan niistä, joita pelkäsin tulevaksi. Katana on aina asiallinen, suhtautuu aina tyynesti asiaan kuin asiaan eikä hötkyile turhista. Eikä myöskään harrasta tiettyjen tahojen tapaan pelleilyä töissä. En ole ikinä nähnyt hänen tekevän mitään pöljäilyjä ja arvostan häntä senkin vuoksi. Huh, ainakaan tässä tehtävässä ei pitäisi tulla mitään yllättävää tielle.

Tilanteen huono puoli on se, että kaikissa huoneissa on kameravalvonta. Honeybee Inn seuraa kaikkia asiakkaitaan, ja vaikka en ole saanut sille vielä vahvistusta, on hyvin oletettavaa, että osaa asiakkaita saatetaan kiristää kuvamateriaalilla jälkikäteen. Tieto ei yllätä lainkaan. Talon puolelta käytäntöä perusteltiin tyttöjen turvallisuuden takaamisella, sillä jos paikalla olisi vaikkapa väkivaltainen asiakas, turvamiehet pääsisivät puuttumaan asiaan ennemmin kuin myöhemmin. Mikäli kyseinen asiakas alkaisi vaatia kovaäänisesti oikeutta, niin video olisi näyttämässä todellisen tilanteen. Tämän ymmärrän kyllä, mutta en jaksa uskoa, että valvonta olisi täysin viattomissa käsissä. Niin tai näin, mutta kameravalvonnan takia pitää tehdä jotain, mikä näyttäisi siltä, että Katana olisi oikeasti asiakas ja minä vastaisin hänen tarpeisiinsa.

Tämä olisi oikeastaan ollut helpompaa, jos kontaktini olisi ollut joku muu, joku aivan vieras. Katana on kuitenkin työtoveri vuosien takaa, vaikka emme ole koskaan juurikaan jutelleen mitään muuta kuin työjuttuja ja jokusen sanan kahvihuoneessa. Hän on kuitenkin sen verran tuttu, että oloni kiusaantuu moninkertaisesti ja pohdin, mitä hittoa minun oikeastaan pitäisi edes tehdä. Tehtävänannossa sanottiin, kunhan Honeybee Innillä säilyy kuva, että teen tosiaan prostituoidun hommia, minun ei tarvitse välttämättä jatkaa loppuun saakka fyysisellä puolella. Hyvä, voidaan ryömiä peiton alle ja sen jälkeen kameraa on helppo huijata.

Tässä kohtaa hirvitys iskee taas kehiin.

On ihme, jos hän ei huomaa, että käteni tärisevät. Asetun muiden tyttöjen kanssa riviin ja melkein kaikki ottavat pinup-tyttömäiset asennot, poseeraavat kuin viimeistä päivää, hyvä kun eivät lähetä lentosuukkoja nojatuolissa istuvan miehen suuntaan. Agh, mikä älyttömyys Veldille oikein iski pistää minut tälle tehtävälle? En minä osaa tällaisia juttuja. Tullessani Honeybee Inniin, minulle näytettiin näitä asentoja, ja mitä pitäisi tehdä tai ilmehtiä saadakseen asiakkaan huomion. Niissä on mennyt sitten tovi harjoitellessa, koska tällainen ei tule minulta luonnostaan. Siinä mielessä hyvä, että olen ollut niin karmaisevan kömpelö, ettei kukaan ole tosiaankaan halunnut valita minua, eikä ole tarvinnut hampaat irvessä jyystää jotain vierasta sikaa. Yritän kuitenkin, etten pistäisi kovin tehokkaasti silmään joukossa.

"Söpö", vieressäni seisova punapää suhahtaa ja muikistelee kuin heikkopäinen. Emäntä kuuluu esittelevän suosituimpia tyttöjä ja heidän avujaan. Katanan kunniaksi on sanottava, ettei hän näytä lainkaan olevan vaikuttunut tästä tissiparaatista ja arvostan häntä piirun verran enemmän. Silmälasien peittämä katse tarkastelee jokaista vuorotellen, hän katsoo myös minua, ja pakotan kasvoilleni sellaisen väräjävän hermostuneen missihymyn. Vilkaisen punapäätä sivullani kummastuneena, juttelin hänen kanssaan pari sanaa tiistaina ja hän vaikutti myös ihan asialliselta. Mutta Katana olisi söpö? Katson miestä takaisin, yritän arvioida kollegaani toisen naisen silmin. Hmm...

Ifrit. Pää kylmänä nyt vaan.

Katana siemailee kiirehtimättä viskiä lasistaan. Jos tekisin jotain niin harkitsematonta ja typerää kuin harrastaisin uhkapelejä, mitä en siis tietenkään tee, voisin lyödä vetoa, että hän on ottanut ennen tänne tuloaan puskurointikapseleita. Niitä, jotka estävät alkoholin imeytymisen vereen, vaikka kumoaisi vaikka kuinka paljon kurkustaan alas. Joten hän voinee teeskennellä olevansa aivan soosissa ja on kuitenkin harkintakykyinen ja toimintakunnossa koko ajan. Emäntä selittää edelleenkin jotain valintamahdollisuuksista ja myös siitä, että halutessaan voisi ottaa myös useamman tytön samaan aikaan. Katanan kulmat nousevat hieman, mutta hän ilmoittaa yhden riittävän.

Hermostuneisuus alkaa talttua, ja pääsen oman itseni herraksi vähitellen. Mainiota. Ammatillinen asenne kannattaa aina! Laitan kädet lanteilleni ja tyrkkään lonkkaani sivuun, parempaan poseerausasentoon, mutta se näyttää silti vähintäänkin teennäiseltä. Samapa tuo, valinta kun on tehty jo ennakkoon. Katana saa paukkunsa loppuun, kallistaa päätään ja osoittaa minua.

"Tuo epävarman näköinen blondi näyttää kiinnostavalta", hän ilmoittaa päätöksensä ja emäntä on vähän vaikean oloinen.

...Epävarman näköinen?

Hemmetti, Katana! En varmastikaan näytä epävarmalta!

"Hän on vasta tullut taloon..." Emäntä epäröi, mutta Katana heilauttaa kättään.

"Ei kokemattomuus ole haitta. Otan hänet", hän ilmoittaa ja nousee tuolistaan.

"Sinulla kävi tuuri. Näyttää kiltiltä", se sama punatukkainen tyttö sivultani kuiskaa minulle hymyn katoamatta hänen huuliltaan. "Olisit voinut saada huonommankin ensimmäiseksi tyypiksesi", hän suhahtaa ja vinkkaa silmää. Hymähdän vastaukseksi, ja tytöt siirtyvät sivummalle. Pidän hymyn vieläkin kasvoillani, vaikka puren hampaitani raivokkaasti yhteen. Sapettaa ihan vietävästi. Epävarma. Kokematon. Oliko hänen aivan pakko sanoa tuo kaikkien kuullen ääneen?

"Ehkä vielä pullo shamppanjaa ja kaksi lasia", Katana lisää ja nostaa salkkunsa tuolin viereltä.

"Tottahan toki, herra!" Emäntä ilahtuu, vinkkaa minulle sormellaan. "Kim, tulehan hakemaan vieraallesi juotavaa!" Talossa ei koskaan puhuta asiakkaista heidän kuultensa. He ovat aina "vieraita". Onneksi olen jankannut peiteroolini nimen kunnolla päähäni ja osaan heti reagoida sen kuullessani. En pysty katsomaan Katanaa ilman, että roolini rakoilisi, joten käännän katseeni muka nöyrästi ja lähden hakemaan tarjotinta.

Shamppanjaa! Mitä pahusta hän oikein tekee?

Olen aivan varma, ettei Veld ole antanut tähän valtuutusta. Tietääkö Katana ollenkaan, miten paljon pullo kuplajuomaa täällä maksaa? Saan tarjottimen käsiini ja olen haljeta raivosta kantaessani sitä hallin läpi, ja sieltä kohti huonettani. Katana seuraa perässäni, näyttää sentään tyyneltä, eikä sorru virnuilemaan, kuten Reno varmaan tekisi. Punapää tosin lisäisi virnuilun lisäksi muutaman valitun ja ärsyttävän huomion, olen siitä täysin varma.

"Kim?" Katana sanoo, katsoo minua kulmat hieman koholla, kun pääsemme sisään ja hän sulkee oven takanaan.

"Niin?", vastaan kireästi ja käännän kasvoni häntä kohti. Silmät käyvät katossa merkitsevästi, näyttävät hänelle yhdellä eleellä, että täällä on kamerat.

"Rentoudu vähän", Katana sanoo, laskee salkkunsa sängyn viereen ja istuutuu punaisella, ylellisellä kankaalla verhotun sängyn päälle. "Voisit avata sen pullon ja kaataa meille kummallekin", hän kehottaa ja kokeilee sängyn jousitusta. En voi olla irvistämättä kiukkuisesti avatessani pulloa. Tiedän, ettei kasvoni tai ilmeeni taltioidu nauhalle tästä kulmasta, joten voin olla suhteellisen vapaasti. En ole kuitenkaan varma nauhoitetaanko keskustelutkin, joten en voi vain teeskennellä hymyä ja kärttyillä hänelle suullisesti. En tiedä, miksi olen nyt näin kireänä ja hermostunut, kaikki on mennyt ihan hyvin tähän asti. Kai se on tämä vaatetus, jossa en ole ihan vielä kotonani.

"Kai sinulla on minullekin kapseli?" kuiskaan, kun vien hänelle toista lasia, ja hän näyttää hieman yllättyneeltä.

"Mikä kapseli?" hän suhahtaa, ja olen viskata sen järkyttävän kalliin shamppanjan hänen kasvoilleen.

Mikä kapseli? Mikä kapseli!

Jos tämä tarkoittaa sitä, ettei hänkään ole ottanut sellaista ja aikoo vetää pienet sievät firman piikkiin, niin minulta puhkeaa verisuoni päästä juuri tällä sekunnilla. Eikö kukaan voi ottaa työtään vakavasti ja toimia järkevästi olosuhteisiin nähden?

"Hei, ei hätää", hän sanoo taas ääneen ja ottaa kiinni ranteestani. "Sinullakin on hauskempaa, kun vähän rentoudut. Juodaan nämä ja jutellaan vähän ensin", hän sanoo kuin vanha vakikävijä huoratalossa. Ehkä hän onkin? En minä tiedä hänen siviilielämästään mitään. Tuijotan häntä mykkänä, enkä osaa sanoa mitään sellaista, joka ei paljastaisi minua heti. Katana nostaa käden vyötäisilleni ja vetää minut istumaan polvelleen. Seuraan liikettä jäykästi ja jään pönöttämään paikalleni yrittäen pysyä hänestä mahdollisimman kaukana.

"Ei tämä mikään lomamatka minullekaan ole, mutta olet nyt niin hermostunut, että sen näkee kilometrin päähän", Katana ilmoittaa kuiskaten. "Sinut on pakko saada rentoutumaan tai tämä duuni tyssää tähän." Asiapuhe saa minut rauhoittumaan ja nyökkään. Hän on oikeassa. Hangoittelen niin selvästi vastaan, että emäntä, joka varmasti seuraa nyt silmä kovana monitoreja, antaisi minulle huomenaamulla potkut, jos selvästi olen hankala tai huono tässä työssä. Vedän pari syvää henkäystä, keskityn ja asetun rennommin Katanan syliin. Nyökkään toistamiseen ja Katana hymyilee minulle. Kilistämme lasit yhteen ja nostan lasin huulilleni.

Kallista, mutta hyvää. Se on pakko myöntää.

Juoma kuplii suussa, jättää pehmeän, hieman makean maun kielelle, ja poreet tuntuvat kulkevan suoraan hermoihin, todella rentouttavan. Olisin todella kaivannut sitä puskurointikapselia, mutta ehkä tämä on kameroiden kannalta parempi. Kumoamme lasilliset, ja Katana ehdottaa, että hakisin pullon suoraan sängyn viereen. Nousen ja käyn hakemassa coolerin lähemmäs, ja täytän lasimme. Tällä kertaa istun itse miehen syliin, hymyilen hänelle ja se käy jo paljon helpommin kuin äsken, melkein luontevasti.

"No niin, menee jo paljon paremmin", hän kuiskaa ja näyttää siltä, että hän näykkäisi korvalehteäni, vaikka vain kuiskaa. Vastaan hitusen hermostuneella naurahduksella, ja kilistämme taas laseja. Pullo tyhjenee vähitellen, juttelemme jotain täysin tyhjänpäiväistä, ja oloni todella helpottuu. Rentoudun enkä pingota enää yhtään. En muista edes arastella näitä naurettavia vaatteitakaan. Hyvä on, tässä pitäisi muutenkin mennä asiakkaan ehdoilla, joten annan Katanan johtaa tilannetta. Olin kenties turhaan huolissani siitä, että hän vain huvittelee firman rahoilla. Niin, Katana on aina ottanut työn tosissaan ja on asiallinen. Kyllä. Hätkähdän, kun tajuan miehen hyväilevän reittäni.

"Pystytkö tähän?" hän kysyy hiljaisella äänellä, painaa kasvonsa lähemmäs omiani.

"Mihin?" epäröin, ja kosketus reidelläni häiritsee keskittymistäni. Se tuntuu yllättävän mukavalta, ja vaikka shamppanja rentouttaa, se myös nousee päähän, sekoittaa ajatuksiani. "Kyllä, pystyn", ilmoitan napakasti ja hymyilen hänelle kameraa ajatellen. Hän nyökäyttää myös päätään ja painaa huulet kaulalleni.

Hee! Hei!

Oh...

Tuntuupa miellyttävältä.

"Kerro?" Katana suhahtaa hyvin hiljaa ja räpyttelen hetken silmiäni. Ah. Huh. Aivan. Kamerat. Hän hoitaa oman osuutensa, antaa minulle esteettömän mahdollisuuden selvittää, mitä olen saanut viikon aikana selville.

"On vielä vähän aikaista. Olen saanut vasta vähän faktoja selville", henkäisen ja taivutan ihan vaistomaisesti itseäni taaksepäin Katanan huulien alla. Perhanan perhana. Olisin ihan todella tarvinnut sen puskuroinnin. Edes puoli kapselia. On niin hirvittävän vaikea keskittyä ja tuntuu vaan niin miellyttävältä. Syytän tästä täysin sitä shamppanjaa, vaikka ilman sitä en olisi ehkä kuitenkaan osannut rentoutua sopivassa määrin. Kello kilisee taas käytävässä, kertoo uuden asiakkaan saapumisesta, mutta minun ei, Gaian kiitos, tarvitse mennä. Emäntäkin varmaan irtautuu näytön äärestä palvelemaan tulijaa, ja tunnen oloni huojentuvan entisestään.

"Tuleeko noita kutsuja paljon?" Katana kysyy huulet kaulaani vasten, huomioi myöskin etäisenä kuuluvan kutsuäänen.

"Aika monta kertaa illassa", kerron ja kollegani pohtii selvästi jotain. Hän nostaa päätään, vilkaisee kelloa ja työntää minut jalkeille. Katana ottaa lasit päästään, taittaa ne kasaan ja siirtää näkövälineet puvun takkinsa taskuun. Punainen lanka lipeää otteestani, enkä pääse lainkaan samalle aaltopituudelle hänen kanssaan. Kuplajuoma pyörii sen verran päässäni, että saan hieman hakea tasapainoa, kun hän yllättäen riisuu takin päältään ja laskee sen käsiini.

"Ole hyvä ja laita tämä henkarille", hän sanoo taas asiakkaan auktoriteetilla ja riisuu kravatin kaulastaan. Ei. Tiesin, että tähän kuitenkin pitää mennä, mutta... mutta...

Käyn ripustamassa takin ovensuun telineeseen ja palatessani Katana on vetänyt kravatin kaulastaan, aukoo nappeja paidastaan.

Eieieieiei!

Eihän minun tarvitse riisua, eihän?

Tuijotan kiinteää rintakehää, paidan valkoisten liepeiden välistä erottuvia vatsalihaksia. Poskea halkova arpi jatkuu solisluista alemmas, katoaa näkymättömiin toisen rintalihaksen päällä. Kaikki Turkit pitävät kunnostaan huolta, ei siinä ole mitään ihmeellistä. Meillä on säännölliset kuntotestit, joista ei vaan parane jättäytyä pois tai yrittääkään livetä. Ei tässä ole mitään uutta. Kaikki Turkit ovat huippukuntoisia. Työ vaatii sen. Se kuuluu osaksi tätä, eikä minun pitäisi edes ihmetellä asiaa. Mustat hiukset valahtavat silmien eteen, kun Katana kumartuu aukomaan kenkänsä nauhat ja työntää sukat pois jaloistaan. Hänellä ei ole nilkkakoteloa, eikä hänellä näytä olevan kerta kaikkiaan mitään aseitakaan mukanaan. Hmm, hän on kyllä oikeastaan ihan söötti, ihan niin kuin se punatukkainen tyttö sanoikin.

Hei! Ei! Ei tämä ole enää järkevää työntekoa ajatella noin?

Katana nousee sängyltä, avaa vyönsä, ja minä vain seison paikallani. Hän katsoo minua vähän sen näköisenä, että minun pitäisi tehdä jotain, eikä vain toljottaa. Vedän nenän kautta ilmaa keuhkoihini, nostan rintaani parempaan ryhtiin ja taion samalla hymyn kasvoilleni. Tällä kertaa se tulee pakottamatta. Hyvä, alan tottua ja tämä sujuu helpommin. Kävelen hänen luokseen, työnnän vain hitusen vapisevin sormin paidan hänen olkapäidensä yli ja pidän hymyn koko ajan kasvoillani.

"Mitä sinä meinaat?" sihahdan hänen korvaansa ja yritän saada sen näyttämään siltä, että toistaisin hänen aiemmat liikkeensä, näykkisin hänen kaulaansa.

"Pelaan sinulle aikaa", hän vastaa, vetää kädet ympärilleni ja hyväilee selkääni. Toinen käsi puristaa kokeilevasti vasenta pakaraani. Olen aivan vähällä ärähtää takamukseni kopeloinnista, mutta saan viime hetkellä sanat nieltyä.

Peiteoperaatio, Gun. Peiteoperaatio ja huoran rooli.

Jäykistyn kuitenkin, yritän vaivihkaa osoittaa, että teatterillakin on rajansa ja kameran edessä pelleily saisi luvan riittää. Katana hymähtää, ei välitä merkeistäni.

"Miten niin pelaat aikaa?" ähkäisen. Tilanne on niin kummallinen, että en oikein tiedä miten päin minun tulisi olla. Tunnelma on jotenkin kovin intiimin oloinen, vaikka tämä on kummallekin työtä ja näyttelyä. Täytyy pyytää, että kehitysosastolta tutkittaisiin puskurointikapselia, joka antaisi alkoholin purra sen verran, että positiiviset vaikutukset pysyisivät, mutta ei sumentaisi tilannekontrollia. Sille olisi selvästi tilausta.

"Täällä on aikaveloitus. Pääset helpommalla tänään, jos meillä kestää", hän ilmoittaa. Tietenkin. Aivan. Miksi minä edes kuvittelin hänellä olevan joku oma agenda tässä? Nyt Katana vain tekee minulle palveluksen. Ehdin jännityksessä jo unohtaa koko käytännön. Emännälle on melkein sama, mitä kukakin haluaa tehdä, kunhan maksaa käytetystä ajastaan. Honeybee Inn toimii tuntiveloituksella. Koko yön viipyvä asiakas maksaa sievoisen summan ja häntä palvelevan tytön ei tarvitse ottaa useampaa asiakasta luokseen saman illan aikana. Harvoin niin kuulemma käykään, jokaisella asiakkaalla on vähän omankaltaisensa maku, ja emäntä on osannut suositella vakiasiakkailleen sopivat tytöt. Mutta silti jokainen kutsu, valintarivissä seisominen on hirvittänyt.

"Selvä", kuittaan kuiskaamalla.

"Yritä olla vähän huoramaisempi. Sinä käyttäydyt kuin neitsyt ekakerrallaan", Katana huomauttaa ja leipoo edelleen takapuoltani. "Ethän sinä muuten ole...?"

"En!" sihahdan kiukkuisesti ja kiepsahdan hänen otteestaan. Selvä. Nyt tämä näytelmä siirtyy peiton alle ja toivottavasti se käpälöinti vähän rajoittuu, kun kamera ei ole niin suuri uhka. Horjahdan jälleen koroillani noustessani nelinkontin sängylle, vilkaisen olkani yli Katanaa, yritän saada sellaista shotgunmaista typerää ilmettä kasvoilleni, ja pujahdan blondin mallin mukaisesti takapuoltani keinuttaen lakanoiden väliin. Koukistan etusormeani kutsuvasti ja olen valmis antamaan itselleni Oscar-patsaan täydellisestä roolista. Hämmentävää kyllä, Katanan kasvoilla käy outo ilme, hän räpäyttää silmiään ja kääntää katseensa äkisti sivuun. Hän rykäisee nyrkkiinsä ja puristan ärtyneenä patjaa peiton alla, näkymättömissä. Vai minä en osaa näytellä tätä roolia kunnolla? Katsotaanko?

Katana avaa vyönsä, tiputtaa housunsa ja suljen armeliaasti siksi aikaa silmäni. Ei ole mitään tarvetta nähdä niin paljoa, ja nojaudun sängylle selälleni. Hän nousee sänkyyn, viereeni ja pujottautuu lakanoihin. Gaian kiitos, hän jätti kalsarit jalkaan! Tunnen kankaan pyyhkäisevän reittäni.

"Missä kaikkialla on kameroita?" hän suhisee korvaani, vetää minut itseään vasten ja yrittää hahmottaa, miten tarkkailu on hoidettu.

"Vain lampussa, mutta niitä on kolme, ottavat vähän eri suunnista jatkuvaa kuvaa", mutisen hampaideni välistä, nappaan hänen korvalehtensä hampaisiini ja mutisen samalla, mitkä ovat kriittiset kulmat.

"Entä mikkejä?" hän haluaa tietää kasvot vasten kaulaani. Ähkäisen turhautuneesti.

"En ole löytänyt yhtään, mutta se ei tarkoita, ettei niitä voisi olla", kuiskaan, ja möyrimme epämääräisesti lakanoissa. Olen jo jatkamassa, kun Katana suhahtaa minut hiljaiseksi.

"Heitä ne alkkarisi mäkeen. Niin, että se näkyy kameroissa", hän komentaa ja pysähdymme niin, että tuijotan häntä sentin päästä silmiin. Kulmani painuvat äkäisesti yhteen.

"Älä toivo mahdottomia", sihahdan.

"Ketä luulet huijaavasi, jos tässä kuivapannaan ja kummallakin on vielä vaatetta päällä? Haistavat heti palaneen käryä", hän ilmoittaa aavistuksen kireämmällä äänellä, ja näen hänen suupieltensä kiristyvän. "Ihan tiedoksesi, olisin mieluummin ottanut määräyksen lähteä lajittelemaan halkoja Icicle Inniin kuin tälle tehtävälle." Toljotamme hetken toisiamme avoimen vihamielisesti, ja sitten joudun alistumaan.

"Hyvä on sitten!" äkäilen suu tiukkana viivana pysyen niin hiljaisena kuin vain kykenen. Mieli tekee kuitata hänelle siitä, etten minäkään häntä toivonut kontaktikseni, mutta olen sellaisen yläpuolella. Turha tässä on henkilökohtaisuuksiin mennä. Ammattietiikkaa, kertaan itselleni. Vetäydyn kauemmas, tasoittelen naamani takaisin peruslukemille ja nousen polvilleni. Työnnän peukalot stringien reunan alle, työnnän ne puolitankoon ja kiemurtelen sitten ne jalkaterieni yli. Nostan kullanhohtoiset narut etusormen ja peukalon välissä selvästi näkyviin, heilautan niitä pari kertaa sormien ympärillä ja tiputan ne mielenosoituksellisesti kollegani nenälle. Katana ei arvosta elettä ja näen, että hänkin hillitsee omaa ärtymystään. Hän poimii pikkarit naamaltaan, heittää ne lattialle, ja nappaa äkisti otteen käsivarrestani. Katana paiskaa minut patjaa vasten, asettuu päälleni, työntää itsensä reisieni väliin ja minä...

Gaia. Minä nauran. Ääneen.

Hänen ilmeensä oli vain jotenkin niin... En tiedä, se shamppanja tekee asioiden järkeilyn vain mahdottoman vaikeaksi, ja minua vain naurattaa kaiken tämän pingoittamisen jälkeen. Ihan aidosti naurattaa.

"Hemmetti, Gun", Katana mutisee, pitelee käsiäni pääni kummallakin puolella, eikä näytä tietävän, mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuu. Hänen suupielensä nykäisee, ja sitten nauruni tuntuu tarttuvan. "Tämä menee ihan vituiksi", hän huomauttaa, ja tunnen hänen palleansa tärähtävän.

"Niin menee", myönnän ja asian kirjaimellisuus saa minut pärskähtämään uudelleen. Katana painaa kasvonsa vasten kaulakuoppaani, ja tunnen myös hänen nauravan äänettömästi.

"Veld hirttää meidät, jos mokaamme", Katana tietää ja repeää ihan täysin.

"Aivan varmasti. Tämä on tärkeä tehtävä", vahvistan epäilyn ja saan aivan hillittömän hihityskohtauksen. Katanan pallea hytkyy minua vasten ja hän nauraa aivan hervottomasti. Tässä ei ole oikeasti mitään hauskaa, mutta sille ei vain voi mitään. Hetken tyrskähtelemme siinä, ja sitten kumpikin tasaa itseään. Hän nostaa päänsä, nousee ylemmäs päälläni ja painaa otsansa otsaani vasten.

"Yritetäänkö uudestaan?" hän kuiskaa, suupielet vielä hieman nykien.

"Vakavissaan?" varmistan ja hän hymähtää vastaukseksi.

"Niin. Jos menisi nyt vähän paremmin", hän sanoo, ja hymyilen takaisin.

"Varmasti menee", ilmoitan, eikä kumpikaan pingota enää. Ehkä tilanteeseen nähden outo repeämiseni laukaisi kummankin jännityksen ja nyt tämä selvästi menee jo helpommin kummankin puolelta.

"Hyvä", hän virnistää ja vetää sitten henkeä. "Käännytään siten, että tulet päälle. Voit puhua paremmin sillä tavoin", hän ehdottaa, ja nyökäytän päätäni. Hän päästää ranteeni ja kiedon käsivarteni hänen selkänsä ympärille, ja seuraavassa hetkessä asetelma kääntyy. Haen paremman asennon hänen lantionsa päällä, suon ajatuksen kameroille, ja miltä tämä homma oikein näyttää. Liikutan omaa lantiotani, haen sellaista liikettä, joka näyttäisi siltä, että tosiaan ratsastaisin hänellä.

"Don Corneo kävi täällä alkuviikosta, piti selvästi sellaisen tapaamisen, jota ei voinut pitää omassa kartanossaan", aloitan selvitykseni, nojaan kämmeneni Katanan rintaan, ja hän nostaa omat kätensä reisilleni. Vasta tilannekatsauksen puolessa välin olen kuumissani, ihoni alkaa olla nihkeä ja oloni vähän omituinen. Kiroan taas shamppanjaa ja sen vaikutuksia. Olen kuitenkin hieronut itseäni Katanaa vasten ja ilman alushousuja liike saa vähän liikaa stimulointia aikaiseksi alapäässä, olen häiritsevän kostea, jotta tilanne tai olo olisi yhtään mukava. Katana on hyvin hiljaa allani, mutta tunnen hänen sormenpäidensä nykivän hieman.

"Mitä nyt?" kysyn, tavoittelen hänen katsettaan.

"Ei mitään", hän ähkäisee, puristaa kevyesti reittäni ja näyttää vähän vaikealta. Hänen kasvoilleen ja kaulalleen on noussut kevyt puna, eikä hänellä näytä olevan yhtään sen helpompaa kuin minullakaan. Puren hammasta ja jatkan liikkumista, vaikka se alkaa tuntua nyt raivostuttavan kiusalliselta. Hieron lantiotani kohoumaa vasten ja niin kammottavan noloa kuin se onkin, taidan kiihottua tästä jonkin verran. Varsin kovaa kohoumaa, huomaan, ja punastun korviani myöten. En halua kiihottua tästä, tämä...

EI! En suostu! Tämä on ihan äärettömän epäammattimaista!

Havahdun ajatuksistani, kun Katana puristaa minua yhtäkkisen kovaa reisistä.

"Jatka", hän kehottaa ja olen tukehtua siihen paikkaan. Jotenkin päässä käy vain se, että olen aikaansaanut kollegalleni seisokin ja hän haluaa, että jatkan sen hinkkaamista. Pahinta on se, että se tuntuu minusta hyvältä, kehoni on vähän turhan mukana siinä, mitä ei tapahdu. Auon suutani, yritän löytää edes yhden napakan vastalauseen, mutta sitten työtoverini kiepauttaa minut takaisin selälleni.

"Sinulta jäi lause kesken?" hän sanoo, kuulostaa hieman käheältä.

Tosiaan, näin kävi.

Hämmentyminen kehojen reaktioista vei kerralla sanat suusta. Katana vetää käden polvitaipeeni alle, taivuttaa minua parempaan asentoon, ja on hänen vuoronsa simuloida yhdyntäliikkeitä. Tämä on itse asiassa se asento, josta pitäisin henkilökohtaisen elämän puolella erityisen paljon, ja minusta välittämättä keho reagoi siihen. Jos hänelle ei aiemmin käynyt selväksi se, että olen aivan märkä, nyt varmasti käy.

"Tämä alkaa olla todella..." aloitan hieman hengästyneen oloisena.

"Kiusallista", hän jatkaa lauseeni loppuun. Nyökäytän päätäni ja puren huultani. Mihin jäin selonteossani? Ah.

"Se kuorma oletettavasti tulee ensi viikon lopulla. Yritän saada selville kenelle...umh...se on menossa...nnh... ja mihin", on huomattavasti vaikeampi puhua kunnolla, kun päälläni on mies, joka liikkuu siten, että keskittyminen tuppaa olemaan kohta vain muisto. Rypistän kulmiani ja pyrin keskittymään sen verran, että saan lopunkin informaation puristettua itsestäni. Katana puskee päälläni, hänen hengityksensä on raskasta, ja ilme hyvin keskittynyt. Gaia, hänellä ihan tosiaan kyllä seisoo. Se on nyt todella ilmeistä, ja tunnen, miten jäykän peniksen kärki painuu kalsareiden ohuen kankaan peittämänä raivostuttavan kiusaavasti vakoani vasten, herkistää minua entisestään. "Katana?" sanon hänen nimensä, kun kollega ei tunnu vastaavan päättyneeseen selontekooni, jatkaa vain sulkeutunein ilmein, katse liikkeen mukana keinahtelevissa rinnoissani. "Mitkä minun ohjeeni ovat nyt?" haluan päämajan tiedot siitä, miten jatkan tästä eteenpäin.

"Hmmh?" hän havahtuu omalla puolellaan, seisahtuu ja painuu todella häiritsevästi melkein sisääni. "Ohjeet?"

Painan silmäni kiinni, lasken hitaasti kymmeneen ja voin kuvitella jo miten savu nousee korvistani. Minä tapan hänet. Minä tapan hänet, jos hän ei kuunnellut, mitä hänelle sanoin ja jouduin tähän... tähän piinapenkkiin!

"Etkö sinä kuunnellut?" sihahdan ja olen hetkessä niin raivoissani, että isken kynnet hänen selkäänsä. Se on kameran kannalta vielä sallittua, mutta en vain voi kestää enää tällaista amatöörimäisyyttä! Hän nytkähtää, irvistää ja yrittää ensin liikahtaa sivummalle, saada otteeni irtoamaan, mutta se saa lähinnä kynteni viiltämään häntä sivusuunnassa. Katana ärähtää, hellittää otteensa polvitaipeistani ja nousee sen verran, että vetää käteni irti hänen nahastaan. Pistän vastaan, hän joutuu käyttämään vähän voimaa, ja naulaa minut jälleen tiukasti patjaa vasten ja...

...IFRIT!

Tuijotamme toisiamme lähietäisyydeltä ja kumpikaan ei osaa sanoa mitään. Katanan silmät laajenevat äkisti, ja luulen minulle käyneen samoin. Pidätän henkeä ja kurtistan hieman kulmiani. Puna nousee voimakkaasti poskille, ja Katana nieleskelee, näyttää samaan aikaan nololta, häveliäältä ja kiihottuneelta. En osaa selittää, mitä tapahtui. En ymmärrä, miten se tapahtui. Olen aina hymähdellyt halveksuvasti erinäisten tahojen "se vaan meni sinne"- selittelyille, mutta sitä ei tahdo uskoa mahdolliseksi, ennen kuin se käy omalle kohdalle.

Gaia, hän on minun sisälläni. Ei kokonaan, mutta sisällä kuitenkin.

Katana karauttaa kurkkuaan, rypistää kulmiaan ja puraisen alahuultani. Hyvä on, vahinko tapahtui, mutta vahinko on aina vahinko, eikö? Maailman nöyryyttävin vahinko. Gaia, en kykene katsomaan häntä enää ikinä kahvihuoneessa silmiin. Hän varmasti nousee ja tilanne on ohi.

Mutta Katana ei nouse.

Hän päästää varovasti toisen käteni, sipaisee kyynärvarttani melkein lempeästi, lupaa kysyvästi. En osaa vieläkään sanoa mitään.

"Kamerat", henkäisen yhtäkkisesti ja kollegani räpäyttää silmiään. Me olemme olleet jo hälyttävän kauan paikallaan. Silmäni rävähtävät vielä suuremmiksi, kun hän ei vetäydykään takaisin turvalliseen kuivahinkkaukseen, vaan painuu syvemmälle sisääni.

Voi hyvä... Voi Gaia...

Tarkoituksenani oli työntää häntä kauemmaksi, mutta huomaankin painavani vapaan käteni hänen alaselkäänsä, myötääväni liikettä lantiollani.

EEEI. SEIS!

Katana näyttää hämmentyneeltä, vetäytyy taaksepäin, painuu sitten hitaasti takaisin syvemmälle ja ähkäisee vähän. Hän koskettaa varovasti rintaani, nielaisee ja vetäytyy taas poispäin.

Suljen hetkeksi silmäni, avaan ne ja katson puupaneloitua seinää. Voi hemmetin hemmetti. En suostu. En kerta kaikkiaan suostu. Miksi pirussa tämä tuntuu niin hyvältä? Miksi minä haluaisin enemmän? Katana pysähtyy uudemman kerran, vetää syvään henkeä, pidättää sitä hieman ja puhaltaa sitten ilman keuhkoistaan pitkänä henkäyksenä.

Minua ärsyttää.

Minua ärsyttää aivan tavattomasti se, että hän pysähtyi. Päästäni napsahtaa ihan kohta joku verisuoni.

"Mitä hittoa sinä teet?" sihahdan kiukkuisesti, luon häneen haastavan katseen. Katanan kasvoille nousee anteeksipyytävä ilme ja hän on ilmeisesti tarjoamassa jotain todella säälittävää pahoittelua, on selvästi vetäytymässä. On antamassa periksi operaatiomme kanssa.

Nyt. Menee. Hermot.

.

Nostan toisenkin käteni hänen lantiolleen ja painan hänet yhdellä nykäyksellä takaisin syvemmälle. Gongagalainen näyttää taas tyrmistyneeltä, hänen silmänsä kysyvät, mitä oikein meinaan. Gaia, kerronko rautalangasta vääntämällä? Minä en mokaa töitäni sen takia, että vähän lipsahti.

"Lakkaa se säätäminen ja nai sitten kunnolla. Tämä näyttää jo epäilyttävältä!" sihisen, ja Katana räpäyttää kerran silmiään ja saa kuin saakin nyökäytettyä päätään. Hän vetää vielä kerran henkeä, ottaa paremman otteen lantiostani ja työntelee muutaman kerran voimakkaammin, nopeammin ja kiihkeämmin, kun homma tuli selväksi. Oh, voi Gaia... Tuntuu niin hyvältä. Painan käsilläni häntä syvemmälle, myötäilen lantiollani liikettä.

Katana urahtaa, hänen kulmansa painuvat yhteen ja hän painaa käden väliimme. Hän vetäytyy hetkeksi, työntää ilmeisen hankalasti painavia kalsareitaan pois tieltä, sipaisee kosteaa jalkoväliäni uteliaasti ja ohjaa itsensä takaisin sisään. Katseemme kohtaavat, ja puraisen alahuultani. En ala pohtia, mitä tämän jälkeen tapahtuu, miten jatkossa asiat menevät. Minulle riittää tietoisuus siitä, että haluankin seksiä, saan sitä tässä ja nyt, JA emme mokaa kameran edessä. Katana tuntuu menevän samalla linjalla.

Hän painaa huulensa jälleen kaulalleni, pusertaa toisen rintani korsetin kupista ulos ja hamuaa nännin suuhunsa.

Mmm.

Tunnen kielen pyörivän nipukan ympärillä, imevän välillä ja sitten keskittyvän taas lipomiseen. Hänen lonkkansa hakkaavat rytmikkäästi lantiotani vasten. Huohotan samaan tahtiin, kuin hän nai minua ja nostan jalkani hänen selkänsä päälle.

"Juuri noin", hän kehottaa minua kuullessaan äännähdysteni voimistuvan, nopeutuvan. Luuleeko, että saan näin? Olen lähellä, mutta näin se ei onnistu. Tämä ei riitä. Ei riitä lähellekään.

"Nopeammin", vaadin, ja Katanan suupielet värähtävät, mutta hän ei muuta rytmiä. "Nopeammin!" kirahdan ja painan hänen pakaroitaan jaloillani, jotta hän tottelisi halujani. Gongalainen urahtaa, suostuu tekemään yhteistyötä ja kiihdyttää vauhtia, puskee syvemmällekin ja huohotan tyytyväisenä saavutukseeni. Liimaan vartaloni häneen kiinni, näykin häntä kaulasta ja nuolen suolaista makua hänen iholtaan. Tunnen oman kroppani tarpeeksi hyvin tietääkseni, että tätä juuri tarvitsen päästäkseni laidan yli ja...

Uuh.

Mmm.

Katana pitää tiukan rytmin vielä senkin jälkeen, kun lakkaan huohottamasta. Hänellä on hyvä kunto, enkä pistä lainkaan pahakseni, kun hän nostaa minut melkein heti toistamiseen kohti nirvanaa, ennen kuin vetäytyy ja tunnen kuuman nesteen sykkivän reidelleni. Aivan, ei parane saada sisään. Hän pysyy asiallisena tässäkin mielessä. Hmmph, niin asiallisena kuin tässä tilanteessa voi olla. Ainakin kaikki on näyttänyt valvontapuolelle juuri siltä, miltä pitääkin.

Tehtävä pelastettu.

Katana nojaa käsivarsiinsa yläpuolellani ja hän katselee minua epäluuloisen näköisenä. Hänen otsallaan kiiltelee jokunen hikihelmi ja kasvoja halkova arpi on punaisempi kuin normaalisti.

"Mitä?" kuiskaan rentona ja yllättävän tyytyväisenä. Tässä ei pitänyt käydä näin, mutta lopputulos oli varsin miellyttävä. Ei ole oikein ollut aikaa ihmissuhteille viime vuosina.

"Hämmentävää", hän sanoo ja pyyhkäisee hikeä otsaltaan. Olen jo aivan sinut tilanteen kanssa, en näe siinä mitään kummaa. Olen jälleen tehtäväni tasalla ja vaikka alku meni nolouden ja häveliäisyyden merkeissä, kykenen jättämään sen hetkessä jälkeeni. Kyllä, alan ymmärtää, miksi Veld päätyi minuun tässä operaatiossa. Minä oikeasti pystyn tähän.

"Yritä pysyä nahoissasi, meitä kuvataan edelleen", huomautan liiallisen hämmentymisen haittapuolista. "Jatketaan töitä. Mitkä minun ohjeeni nyt ovat?" jatkan siitä, mihin jäimme ennen tätä krhm... välikohtausta.

"Et ole tosissasi", Katana kallistaa päätään ja hänen kasvoilleen nousee epäuskoinen ilme.

"Emme me vielä ole selvillä tästä", räpäytän silmiäni ja haluan päästä asiassa eteenpäin. "Ohjeeni?" Katana pyöräyttää silmiään, ei tahdo päästä niin nopeasti tilanteen herraksi kuin toivoisin. Kello soi taas jossain taustalla, kertoo tarinaa bordellin vilkkaudesta ja havahduttaa kollegani kummastelustaan.

"Hitot niistä ohjeista!" Katana puuskahtaa ja kierähtää sivulleni makaamaan, vetää minutkin kyljelleni hänen viereensä. Neste reidelläni on muuttunut jo viileäksi ja valuu tahmaisena lakanoille. Se ei tunnu kovin miellyttävältä. "Meidän piti pelata sinulle myös aikaa. Minä jään tänne yöksi ja..." hänen sanansa hiipuvat melkein kuulumattomiin, palaavat sitten takaisin, kun hän saa ilmeisen nolostumisensa taas kuriin. "Meillä on hyvää aikaa käydä kaikki asiat läpi."

"Ei käy. Ylitämme operaation budjetin tuolla lailla parissa päivässä", kieltäydyn. Katanan tarjous on kieltämättä herrasmiesmäinen. Hän ei ilmeisesti halua minun joutuvan vastaaviin tilanteisiin asiakkaiden kanssa enempää kuin on pakko. Kaunis ele, mutta tiesin kyllä tehtävän vastaanottaessani, mitä tämä vaatii ja toimin sen mukaan. Ei yksi yö mitään muuttaisi isommassa mittakaavassa. "Kiitos kuitenkin ajattelevaisuudesta", ilmoitan arvostavani hänen ajatustaan. Tunnen hänen nyökäyttävän päätään kaulaani vasten. Olemme taas niin lähekkäin, että voimme puhua suhteellisen vapaasti ja kamerat eivät noteeraa mitään raskauttavaa.

"Pyydän anteeksi", Katana sanoo hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen ja tunnen hänen kehonkielestään, että tapahtunut vaivaa häntä. Hymähdän ja kosketan hänen olkapäätään melkein myötätuntoisesti.

"Työtapaturma", sanon vakavana. En minä laskisi leikkiä tällaisilla asioilla. En minä itse asiassa laske leikkiä tai vitsaile käytännössä millään. "Ei sitä tarvitse anteeksi pyytää. Se tapahtui ja operaatio kuitenkin pysyi koossa." Katana kääntää päätään sen verran, että sinkoaa minuun epäuskoisen sinisen katseen.

"Sinä olet tosissasi?" hän varmistaa jälleen, ja asia häiritsee häntä edelleen.

"Minä olen aina tosissani", kuittaan, ja Katana puhahtaa syvään.

"Se pitää kyllä paikkansa", hän myöntyy ja nostaa käden kasvoilleni, silittää yllättävän tuttavallisesti, hellästikin poskeani. Kuulunee rooliin ja, mitä olen ymmärtänyt, täällä, monet asiakkaat kiintyvät juuri tiettyihin tyttöihin, joihin ovat olleet tyytyväisiä. Hyvä, valvonnan kannalta tämä etenee ihan mallikkaasti. "Minä en ymmärtänyt, että sinä olet näin hmm, mutkaton. Näin kiihkeä", hän pohtii ääneen, menee henkilökohtaisuuksiin. "Luulin sinun olevan täysin jäykkis."

Ehkä johtuu juuri koetusta, mutta en yllättäen hermostu, vaikka poikettiinkin työasioista oman elämäni puolelle.

"On minulla elämä töidenkin ulkopuolella, vaikka en sitä mainosta", kerron. Tosin ura tulee ensin ja kaikki muu vasta sen jälkeen. "Täällä on vain pakko sotkea vähän sitäkin puolta mukaan tai ei pärjää." Katana hymähtää ymmärtävänsä. "Mutta me emme puhu nyt minusta, vaan tehtävästä. Saisinko minä nyt ohjeeni?" Pyydän uudemman kerran. Kollegani huokaisee, pudistaa itsekseen päätään ja sinkoaa minulle huvittuneen hymyn.

"Olet sinä kova ammattilainen", hän antaa tunnustusta, ja saa minut hymyilemään aivan aidosti, vastaamaan hänen hymyynsä. "Hyvä on", hän lopulta myöntyy, kuiskaa minulle ohjeistukseni seuraavan viikon varalle ja mitä minun pitää tehdä, mikäli havaitsen jotakin poikkeavaa. Samaan aikaan hän sivelee paljasta käsivarttani, eikä se lainkaan häiritse. Outoa, se ei sotke ajatuksia, eikä ärsytä. Se vain kuuluu tähän ja olen ihan sinut sen kanssa. Juttelemme vielä jotain ihan turhanpäiväistä. Katana kyselee millaista Honeybee Innissä on muuten ollut, ja miten päivät kuluvat ja minä kerron miten tasaista ja rutiininomaista tyttöjen elämä täällä loppujenlopuksi on. Jutellessa menee puolisen tuntia, sitten hän kyselee suihkumahdollisuutta. Näytän yhtä ylelliseksi sisustetun kylpyhuoneen kuin huonekin on. En mene mukaan, se ei olisi minusta sopivaa. Se, että päädyimme vahingossa harrastamaan seksiä, ei tarkoita sitä, että olisin vieläkään valmis riisumaan itseni kelteisilleni ja peseytymään samaan aikaan. Johonkin se raja on vedettävä.

Pötkötän selälläni sängyssä, kuuntelen veden kohinaa ja päätän käydä itse vasta sen jälkeen, kun Katana on lähtenyt. Saan sillä ainakin reilun puolitoistatuntisen aikaa ilman, että meidän tarvitsee revitellä operaation budjetin kanssa. Emäntä on ohjeistanut, että asiakkaan jälkeen pitää käydä kunnolla suihkussa, vaihtaa lakanat ja pistää itsensä taas salonkikelpoiseksi. Kollegani oli herttaisen ajattelevainen pohtiessaan voivansa jäädä koko yöksi vain helpottaakseni peitetyöni rankkuutta. Turhaan hän huolii. Minä pärjään tässä, kykenen vetämään tämän kaiken läpi, oli vastassa sitten millainen juttu tahansa. Hymyilen takaisin tuijottavalle, kovin raukean ja rennon oloiselle peilikuvalleni sängyn yläpuolella.

"Näemmekö me vielä täällä?" kysyn Katanalta ääneen, kun hän saapuu takaisin huoneeseen pyyhe lanteillaan ja alkaa pukeutua. Tätä keskustelua ei tarvitse enää piilotella kameroilta tai mikeiltä. Se on ihan asiallinen tiedustelu. Käsittääkseni moni tyttö yrittää pitää otetta hyvistä asiakkaistaan tällä tavoin, joten toimin ihan odotetusti. Gongalainen vetää housut jalkaansa ja nostaa katseensa minuun. Se on rento, hivenen huvittunut ja lempeä. Ehkä se tapaturma teki kummallekin ihan hyvää?

"Tuohan minulle takkini", hän pyytää, ja käyn hakemassa sen henkarista sillä aikaa, kun hän vetää valkoisen paidan päälleen. "Minusta tuntuu varsin vahvasti, että me tapaamme uudestaan ensi viikolla", hän lupaa, kertoo samalla uuden kontaktipäivän, ellei jotain hälyttävää tapahdu ennen sitä. Pitelen takkia käsissäni, kunnes hän saa takkinsa napitettua ja kravattinsa solmittua.

"Jään odottamaan sitä", sanon, kuten kuka tahansa kuuliainen ilolintu, ja Katana tukahduttaa pienen naurunpyrskähdyksen, kun autan takin hänen harteilleen. Kummallista, en ole koskaan nähnyt hänen nauravan ja tänään sitä on tehty urakalla. Toisaalta, tänään on tehty muutenkin asioita, joita en olisi koskaan kuvitellut työtoverin kanssa tekeväni.

"Ensi viikkoon sitten", hän toivottaa, sipaisee poskeani. "Pidä huolta itsestäsi." Nyökäytän päätäni, ja sitten hän lähtee. Suljen oven hänen jälkeensä ja katson myllättyä sänkyä. Selvä, ensiksi lakanat pois sängystä, korsetti mäkeen ja suihkuun omaan rauhaan omien ajatusten kanssa. Turha tässä jäädä sen kummemmin fiilistelemään tapahtuneita. Tehtävä on vielä kesken.

Hymy kuitenkin väreilee suupielissäni vetäessäni lakanoita sängystä. Tästä tulee hyvin, hyvin mielenkiintoinen operaatio.

FIN


End file.
